Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $24.8\%$
Explanation: $24.8$ percent = $24.8$ per cent = $24.8$ per hundred $24.8\% = \dfrac{24.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{24.8\%} = 0.248$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.